The newest Poster Boy……Need help with a name
by JaceDamian23
Summary: Ron Weasley runs away and someone unexpectly finds him and brings him home. Main charactors, Ron, Draco, Lucius,Servous, Blaize, and Seamus.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The newest Poster Boy……(Need help with a name)

Author: Angela

Rating: Mature-Adult

Couples: Ron and Draco, Lucius and Snape

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters', but I do own my story.

Summary: Ron Weasley runs away and someone unexpectly finds him and brings him home

Author Note: I actually am going to write a second story like this one, but its going to be an incest story with Percy and Ron.

Author Note 2: Sorry if the grammar is not the best.

Part 1

After a long, happy day with his lover, his master called him at the worst time ever, which forced him to leave what they were doing in order to serve his Dark Lord. After all he was his master's most loyal servant, and its not like he could've said no. So Lucius Malfoy ended up at a rather long and boring meeting with The Dark Lord, whining about wanting Harry Potter dead and is extremely angry because the young boy is still very much alive.

He could not help but sigh in happiness when his master dismissed his servants, and he had to bite his tongue, to keep from saying something nasty about 'The Dark Lord' keeping him from his lover to long and to just disapperate out of there. He was dreading going home, because he new that his mate would be very angry with him. You see he had to stop making love to the man that he loved so much, to go do something that his mate hated. So instead of apparting home, he decided to apparate and buy some dinner and some chocolates for his lover, his son, and himself.

Lucius smiled to himself and thought, 'Hmm Italian, Chinese, or Mexican. Draco loves Mexican the most, while I love Chinese the most, but I'm not doing it for us, I'm doing it for my Servous.' He groaned out loud, while he walked down the sidewalk with several restaurants on. "Oy Dracon will be so angry with me if I don't get him Mexican food." He then smirked, "I'll just get him a Mexican type Pizza and gather up some hot sauce with my wand. Yup I think that'll do." He then continued to walk down the sidewalk and stopped at a Italian Place. The place was called Lady and The Tramp. The name made him arch his eyebrows at that. "Hmm interesting."

He then walked inside, grabbing a menu to look over and then walked to the counter.

He eyed the poorly washed man that was there. He looked at his name-tag and the other man's name was 'Fungy'

"I don't even want to know why this place is called Lady and The Tramp, and while your name is Fungy." He said, wrinkling his nose. "Just promise me that you are not going to be cooking my families' meal tonight or I'll have to send you a unforgivable."

The other man paled quickly, while sweating, "Nooo Noo a sir Noo I'm not Sir. The Tramp is."

Lucius arched his eyebrows at that, "Hmm yes, I'd rather get a STD, then some unknown disease from you." He then placed his hand on his face, pushing his long whitish blonde hair behind his ear and glared at the man that was just staring at him. He then grimaced as he saw his sweat dripping down his face, like the guy was crying. "Oy hurry up and take my order, I can't stand looking at you another minute."

The man nodded, while holding up his notepad and a pen.

"Yes its good that your doing it the muggle way, you don't look like you even know how to use a wand. You're a worthless excuse of a wizard." Lucius growled and then spat, "I want a large Pizza, with ground beef, red AND green peppers, mushrooms, black olives and bacon. The next pizza I want to be is extra cheese with mushrooms. I want a manicotti, with garlic bread. One vegetable Calzone and I'd like a dozen cannolies. My boy dies for those."

He then eyed the man and saw that he was still on the first order and he growled, lifted his wand and pointed it at the man, watching him cower back. He then smirked, very proud of himself for making the other man scared. He then shot a spell at the notepad so that his order was there. He turned around to walk away and then turned his head. "Oh and I have one more order to give you, that better be at the Malfoy Manor in 20minutes. You're dismissed." He then walked out of the restaurant, ignoring the other man when he said they don't deliver. He's a Malfoy, and they don't wanna mess with him. He then took in a deep breath, glad to be out of that place, for it was making him clastopbic . 'Oh the things that I do for my boys.' He thought as he continued to walk down the road.

He was just about to finally apparte home when his vision glimpsed at a very odd picture. It was a young man, about his Draco's age, curled up on a parks bench, shivering. 'Well of course he's shivering. The Poor lad is barely wearing any clothes. ' He walked over to the boy , holding onto his wand tightly, incase anyone was near by wanting to fight. His eyes gazed at the boy and wrinkled his nose. "Red Hair. It's only a Weasley Lucius. Lets get out of here." He said, to himself and started walking away, but after a step he heard a groan. He froze at his spot and heard it again. He then turned over and walked over to the red headed boy. He got a closer look at him and grimaced at the sight of him. The young lad had a swollen eye, also carrying a bloody lip. He groaned, "Alright Alright Sevie, I'll do the right thing." He then leant over and grabbed the boy, carrying him into his arms and finally apparted home.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The newest Poster Boy……(Need help with a name)

Author: Angela

Rating: Mature-Adult

Couples: Ron and Draco, Lucius and Snape

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters', but I do own my story.

Summary: Ron Weasley runs away and someone unexpectly finds him and brings him home

Part 2

Once Lucius apparted home he searched the house for his boys. "Servous and Dray, I'm home. Dinner will be ready soon." He Said, walking over to the couch and placed the boy on it gently. A few minutes later he heard heard running around and new that, that was Draco. He smirked.

Draco ran into the living room and stood in front of his father. "Hello father. What is it tonight?" He asked, crossing his fingers, pouting, "Mexican?"

Lucius smirked at the look that his son was giving him. He was used to his son being a beggar. "Sorry Dray, tonight was Severous's night." He Said.

Servous Snape, apparted in the living room eyeing the two boys. He placed his lips on Lucius's cheek, kissing his cheek softly. He then heard a groan and turned around towards the couch. He wrinkled his nose. "I sure do hope that, that is not our dinner darling. I'm afraid I'd vomit in my mouth, before I take a nibble of him."

Draco frowned at that remark, "What are you talking about Uncle Sevie?" He then twirled around and gasped. "Father, you can't expect me to eat Ronald Weasley…..right?" His lip then sneered, "Because no offence but that's nasty. I mean look at him. He looks like he's not washed in days…and is that blood?"

Lucius bit his lip at that, knowing what his lover was going to say.

Snape looked at the young boy, seeing his bruises and blood. He then turned towards Lucius and glared at him. "What have you done to him?" He then sat next to the unconscious Ron, while placing his hand on the boy's forehead. He flicked his tongue against his teeth. "Well he seems to be alright."

"Ya the bloody git..is really a bloody git at the moment." Draco smirked.

Lucius glared at Snape and his son and answered Servous's question. "I did not do that. I didn't do anything to the boy, but take him into my home." He groaned, "I finally do something nice for someone else, and I get blamed for hurting this young man."

"Well I suppose I can brew up a potion for Weasley. Right now he can sleep." Servous Said.

Right before Lucius said anything, someone floo'd into his home and he saw that it was the Italian food. He grabbed the food from him, and gave him some money, with no tip. He saw that the other man was about to complain and he smirked at him, "You are five minutes late. You're dismissed." The man then floo'd back to work and Lucius brought the food to the Dining Room table.

Draco frowned, "Italian again?" He then sighed, "What did you do to Uncle Sevie this time?" Snape smirked at that.

Lucius glared at his son and lover, "Dray bring that boy upstairs, let him sleep. Then you may eat your food. But your not touching it until you take care of him." He then sat down, picking up a wine bottle from the table and poured some into two glasses.

Draco was about to complain about what his father said, until he saw the wine and smirked. But before he could say anything, Lucius stated, "And no, you may not have any."

Which made Draco growled. He then picked up Ron Weasley into his arms.

And before he apparted he heard Servous chuckle.

"If Lucius was not here, I'd let you have a glass." Servous said, smirking. Draco then apparted away. Servous then sat down at the table and started to serve Lucius and himself some Manacotti. Lucius really bought the manicotti for him, but he new that Lucius always wanted some also. They usually, always end up sharing there food.

Draco placed Ron Weasley on his bed, since his guest bedrooms were not ready for any guests at anytime. He tucked him in and frowned at the boy. "What happened to you weasley?" He whispered. He then stood back up and apparted back downstairs.

"Unfortunately the food does smell good. Lucky father, that I'm hungry and will eat basically anything right now." He said, sitting down. "Where's my food?"

"Well that is good to know. And that is your pie right there near Servous and you. I doubt that anyone will be eating that. It sounded dreadful." Lucius Said, after eating some of his pizza. "But I'm sure your going to love it.

Draco lifted up his pizza pie's lid and then grinned at his father. "Your so whipped father." He then giggled and grabbed a piece of his pizza and started to nibble it.

Servous laughed, "You don't realize how much your right Draco."

Draco chocked on his pizza, while Lucius glared at his partner, which made Servous smirk, and pat Draco's back gently. "There there boy. I already have one patient, and I refuse to have a second one. Especially my favorite student."

"I'm only your father student, because your buggering my father." Draco stated, while eating more of his food. Lucius laughed at that, while Servous blushed. Draco swallowed some of his food and added, "Oh and you have my permission to punish my father tonight. Because I'm sure that he has done something naughty…and not the sexual way, for him to buy us your favorite kind of dinner tonight. We all know that Italian is not his favorite foods."

"Why thankyou for your blessing, Draco dear." Servous Replied.

Lucius scoffed, "HEY, I bought dinner and some lovely chocolates for you Sevie." He then frowned.

Draco then laughed, "Ya you are not whipped father. Not whipped at all." He then laughed and kept on eating.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: Ron's flashback dream

Ron was pacing in the small living room of the burrow, nervous for what he was about to do. He was about to tell his parents, brothers, and friends he was gay and he was not looking forward to it. He was actually scared shitless of what they'd do when they found out he was poof. He took a deep breath and shouted, "Mum, Dad, Fred, George, Harry." There he did it. He called them down for a family meeting. They were the only family home, Ginny was at a friends, Charlie and Bill were in Romania, and Percy didn't live here no more, and Hermione could not make it this Holiday.

Molly Weasley Rushed downstairs with her husband and the rest of the boys, looking extremely worried. It's not like her boy to yell like that. She had a feeling he was hurt or something. "What what is it Ronald? Are ya hurt? Are ya bleeding? Do you need to go to St. Mungo's my boy?" She asked.

Ron shook his head and sighed, and with his head he gestured for everyone to sit down, which they did. "Naw mum, I'm fine. Really I am. I's just have to talk to you lot right now, if that is okay with you all?"

The twins shrugged, "Ya sure ickle Ronniekins." Fred Said.

"Ya we's don't have a problem with our little bro talking to us." George Said.

"Ya none of us were really doing anything." Arthur Said.

"I was only about to cook dinner." Molly Stated.

Harry looked at his friend concerned, "Whats on your mind Ron? You can tell us." He smiled.

Ron smiled back at his friend and then took a deep breath again. "Okay what I have to say, is not easy to say. I'm actually quite nervous of how you are going to react to it. But even though I'm nervous I think you all have a right to know. Percy, Bill, and Charlie already know. And I'm pretty sure that Ginny knows, she's a smart little one that is." Ron laughed softly at his joke; he then bit his lip to shut up. Ron looked at his family, watching them watch I'm worriedly. 'Hear goes nothing' Ron thought.

"Mum, dad." Ron Said and looked at the other three, "you guys. You see well." He then took a deep breath, placing his hand in his hair and brushing it back out of his face. "You see well to be perfectly honest with ya…..well I'm gay." He then bit his lip, and looked down, not being able to look at anyone.

Arthur smiled, "Ya we know. You've always been a happy fella Ron. I'm proud of that."

Ron groaned, "No, No, you see I'm attracted to men."

Fred snorted, "Our Ickle Ronniekins is a poof."

George smirked, "We have our own little Fairy in our family." The twins both laughed hysterically, even though Ron's ears were now bright red, along with his face and his eyes were teary.

Harry then laughed loudly, "What are ya talking about Ron? We shared a room together for 6 years, ya can't be gay mate. I would know." He smiled, not believing it.

"Is this true my boy?" Molly asked.

"No he's lying" Arthur stated, not looking happy.

Ron looked at his family and Harry and frowned, he then nodded, "Tis is true. I'm a poof."

Arthur grew so angry that his ears blew smoke out of them; he stood up and glared down at his son. "No, no that is not acceptable. You are not a poof. None of my son's are poofs. And if you are a poof then you are going to have to change ya ways boys, because I will not have any poofs in my life."

Ron looked up at his father, with tears rolling down his face. He had never thought that telling the people he loved the most about his darkest secret would be so bad. "I can't help whom I am dad. I was born this way."

"Are you saying that its our fault you turned out a poof? Because, if you are saying that, it's not true young man." Molly Said, angrily.

"No, NO mum it's not any of your fault. It's nobodies fault." Ron Whispered.

"Damn right it isn't." Molly Said, and stormed off to the kitchen to make dinner. Ron was glad she left, because an angry 'Molly Weasley' was a scary Molly Weasley.

"I will not have a poof living here son, so your either going to change or you are no longer part of our family no more." Arthur Said, looking very serious.

"I can't change." Ron whispered, wiping away his non stopping, teary eyes. "I won't change."

"Why you little brat, you don't talk to our father that way." George spat, glaring at his little brother and stormed over to Ron and punched his right eye, ignoring Ron wincing and he punched it once more. He then stepped back and smirked at the shiner he gave his little brother. "Wow I always wanted to give someone a shiner. Thanks Ickle Ronnikins."

Fred smirked, "Looks perty on ya fairy." He giggled.

"No, No I'm sorry Ron, but this is unacceptable. We roomed together for years. We were best friends. Like brothers since we met. And you're just now telling me? I can't room with someone like you anymore. Knowing you, you wank yaself watching me sleep, or watching me in the shower." He shook in his spot, disgusted. "That is unacceptable mate." He then looked at Ron and added, "I'm right aren't I? You watch me in the shower? And when I wank you are wishing your doing the job? That's disgusting Ron." Harry Spat, and punched Ron on his lip, causing it to bleed immediately.

Ron looked down, not knowing what to say, but he didn't have to, because what was said next is what he dreaded for the most in his life.

"GET OUT SON AND NEVER COME BACK. You are no longer a Weasley anymore." Arthur shouted, while the other three stood there, looking like they were glad Ron had to leave.

Ron was about to run to his room to get something, but thought better not to. "NOW. LEAVE." He shouted again, which made Ron run out of the home he grew up in, crying non stop again. He was disowned and unwanted. He lost everyone he ever cared for….no that is not true. He still had his older brothers. And he was not sure if Hermione would hate him, she may hate him cuz she fancies him.

He ran and ran and ran until he got to Diagon Aley. When he got there he collapsed on a bench, rolled up in a fetal position and fell asleep. Merlin only knows how he could've slept. It was freezing out, snow everywhere and he was barely wearing any clothes.

Ron woke up from his dream, he wiped his eyes dry and looked around. He was not on the bench anymore. He was on a bed. A very large, soft bed. He squinted his eyes around and noticed he was in a bedroom of a Slytherian. Everything was green and silver. The person who lived here was obviously very rich also. His eyes went wide at that, "OMG I've been abducted by death eaters." He shook in his spot and then sighed, "No, no. If I was abducted by death eaters then I'd be locked up somewhere." He continued to look around, afraid. He had no idea where he was. He didn't know if these people were good or evil and he was afraid to find out.

Ron decided to go and find out where he was. He crawled out of the bed and looked down at himself. He was wearing very thin clothes and he had goose bumps all over. He was freezing cold, so he looked around the room for something to put on. His eyes found a Slytherian sweatshirt. He grabbed it and placed his arms thru it and zipped it up. He then opened the door quietly, and shut it just as quietly. He saw that he was upstairs, so he crept down the stairs. He crept down one row of stairs and got to another floor and kept on going down. He winced when he heard one of the steps make a sound and stood silent for a minute, making sure that nobody heard it. When nobody made a sound he sighed and kept on crepting down the stairs until he reached the first floor.

Ron walked around the mansion, with his teeth attached to his bottom lip. He was scared. Never been this scared before. The place was very dark and it had lots of wicked things. Like snakes and dragons. He walked a little farther inside of the mansion and found the dining room, where Draco, Lucius, and Snape were eating there meal, joking around with each other. He gasped loudly, which caught the other men's attention. "Oh my god, I was abducted by death eaters." He then fainted right there, causing the others to winch when they heard his head fall on the tiled floor.

Servous rolled his eyes at the red heads statement. Lucius snarled, while Draco snorted. "Well that went well." He then laughed and took a nibble of his pizza.

"What do we do with him father?" Draco asked.

"I don't know." Lucius sighed.

"Well you're the genius who brought him here." Draco stated.

Lucius shrugged, "Since he thinks that death eaters abducted him……and in a way they did….shall we lock him in the dungeon?"

Draco froze at his fathers words, not expecting them. And Servous turned his glare towards his lover and spat, "LUCIUS, that is not even funny."

Draco laughed, "Yup, it's definitely, a punishing father night…..please make sure to use a silent spell." He kept on eating. He then stood up, grabbing his wand and walked over to Ron. He pointed his wand at Ron and spat a spell that made ice water fall on the boys face. He giggled when Ron woke up with a scream.

Ron sat up, now soaking wet and sighed, "And the torture begins. What else are you going to do to me? Feed me to your dragons."

"Hmm that sounds like a lovely idea, right Dray?" Lucius asked

Draco smirked, "Ya maybe after we poison you Weasley." He laughed and went back to the table and ate some calzone.

"Ignore The Malfoys Mr. Weasley. There really little boys at heart. Are you hungry?" Servous Snape asked.

Ron blinked his eyes at his professor and looked at him confused. "Wow, I must be dreaming. That was the nicest thing that Professor Snape had ever said to me." He then pinched his arms and yelped at the feeling. "AHHH this is not a dream."

Draco rolled his eyes, while smiling at Ron's silliness. "Oh please Weasley, we are not going to poison you….if we were going to hurt you, we'd starve you to death. That seems more thrilling then poisoning someone." That caused Ron to shiver scared.

Lucius glared at both of the boys and spat, "Enough Draco. And you Weasley. We are not going to hurt you. Now sit next to Draco and eat some food."

Ron obeyed Mr. Malfoy and stood up and walked over to Draco and sat down. Draco gave him a slice of his Mexican Pizza and opened the other boxes to show Ron the other options. He smiled when he saw Ron take a few nibbles of his pizza. The look on the Gryfindors face, he obviously was enjoying it.

Draco looked at Ron and smirked at him, he then leaned over the boy and whispered in his ear, "You look hot in Slytherian clothes. Even hotter, that there mine." He blew in Ron's ear and his smirk grew when the other boy shivered.

Lucius glared at Draco and then turned his attention towards Ron Weasley. "What happened to yourself boy? And don't even think about lying."

Ron blushed; he continued to chew his food and then grabbed Draco's drink and took a sip, ignoring Draco's amused glances, and Snape's snort. He then looked at Lucius.

"I'd I'd rather not say sir." Ron whispered and looked down.

"Nonsense boy, Lucius found you on a bench, freezing to death, bleeding. Now tell us the truth now young man, before I give you a detention." Snape said, and then added, "And take points from your house."

Ron gasped, "You, you, you can't do that Professor. It's Christmas break."

Snape smirked, "Try me." He then chuckled at Ron's gulp.

"Stop trying to scare the boy Sev. We don't know what happened. Something big must've happened, for me to bring home a Gryffindor….and a Weasley at that." Lucius Said.

"I I I got kicked out." Ron stumbled on his words, frowning.

Draco frowned at his school mate, former enemy. "What's wrong Ron?" He asked

'Since when does he call me Ron? And since when do I find him very comforting?' Ron thought. "Well you see…I told my family and Harry tonight. That I liked men…and they didn't well to be blunt…didn't take things well. Obviously." He said, pointing towards his bruised face.

"Did your father or mother do that son?" Professor Snape asked.

"No, No they'd never hurt me" Ron whispered, "Not physically anyway."

Lucius arched his eyebrows at that, "Funny how you say that, when its obvious that you have a nice shiner on your eye and a bloody, scratched up lip."

"It was Potter wasn't it? That stupid, selfish git? He's the one whom did that am I right Ron?" Draco asked, searching the other boys face, knowing he was.

Ron nodded, "Yes and George."

Professor Snape twisted his lips at that angrily, "I should've known that they would've acted like that towards someone they say that they love."

Ron frowned and could not meet any of there eyes.

"You may stay with us son. We won't hurt you." Lucius Said. "Draco will show you where you will sleep tonight."

"Ya because Daddy will be busy with Uncle Sevie tonight. He's been very naughty." Draco stated, with a laugh.

Ron grimaced, "Ewww. I didn't wanna know that." He then took a bite of his pizza.

The rest of them laughed at Ron's comment and continued to eat.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The newest Poster Boy……(Need help with a name)

Author: Angela

Rating: Mature-Adult

Couples: Ron and Draco, Lucius and Snape

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters', but I do own my story.

Summary: What happens when everyone goes to there bedrooms for the night?

Warning: slash, don't like it…then why the hell are you reading my story? rolls eyes this is a SLASH story!

Part 4

After Lucius and Snape left the boys for the night, they went to the master's bedroom. Lucius had promised to let Snape have his way with him tonight, without him protesting, not matter how rough the professor wanted it, Lucius would be willing. Lucius was very curious what would happen to him tonight, seeing as he was always the controlling one. He was never on the bottom, but he found himself very excited, for whatever was to come.

Lucius smirked amused when his lover pushed him back on the bed, letting his body fall with a few bounces. He then watched Servous walk over to the other side of the room and took out a few supplies. He then came back towards Lucius, straddling him and started to handcuff him to the bed.

"Now you'll do everything that I say, is that clear?" Professor asked, eyeing his lover.

Lucius smirked at him and said, "Yes professor." That caused Servous's eyebrows to go up in surprise, he then nodded, glad that his lover was not going to cause him trouble.

"Right, I'm your Professor tonight, and you're my student." Servous said.

"Do you punish all of your students this way, Professor?" Lucius asked, in a innocent whisper.

Servous then smirked at that, "Only my naughty ones that can never listen me."

Lucius snorted, "Yes I'd rather not have you telling me about any of your past encounters."

"Good, because I was not going to tell you anything anyway Lucius." Servous Said, smirking, "Now are you going to be a good little boy, and let me give you, your punishment? Or are you going to keep on being naughty?"

"I'll be a good little boy for you tonight, Servous." Lucius sighed.

Servous nodded and asked, "Will you promise to ignore the dark lord, if he calls for you?"

Lucius snorted, "I'm sorry Sevie, but no. I can never ignore our master. You know that."

Servous frowned, while nodding, "Ah well at least your sorry about leaving the way you do. Thank you for the dinner and chocolates." He said, smirking, licking his lips. "Though, I'd rather have some crème, if you know what I mean by that." He then winked.

"Ah yes, as you wish Sevie." Lucius smirked, spreading his legs a little bit.

Servous gripped Lucius cock, thru the other mans pants and smirked, "Ah I see you think that I'm going to suck your cock now, don't you?" He then smirked, "Now that would not be punishing you, now would it?" He laughed when his lover glared at him.

Servous picked up his wand and pointed it at his lover, taking away his clothes, and then pointed it at himself leaving him naked. He then pointed it towards Lucius's anus, doing a stretching spell and also a lubricating spell. He then reached over and grabbed the vibrator dildo that he brought towards them. He spread Lucius's legs out more and shoved the 12 inch dildo inside of Lucius, turning it on high, high enough to drive Lucius crazy.

He then straddled Lucius's neck, forcing his cock to dangle in front of his lovers face. He then smirked at him. "You've been so naughty Lucius, I'd like to see you even more naughty." He Said, thrusting upwards, "I want you to take my cock inside of your mouth and suck it hard." He then positioned his penis at Lucius's mouth, pushing it even forward, and leant his head back, enjoying what his lover was doing to his mouth.

"Ya that's right, suck it boy, and if you make me pleased, then you'll receive some house points." Servous joked, thrusting forwards.

Lucius smirked at what his lover just said, enjoying the whole Student, professor thing, and he kept on twirling his tongue around his lovers head, he then inhaled Servous's huge cock into his mouth, sucking it hard. He was enjoying the noises his lover was making, and also the tangy cream on his tongue. He couldn't wait to swallow his lover's juices. That was his favorite time of the day. Well that and being inside of Servous. He always topped, the only time he ever bottomed, was when Servous was angry with him. He hated to bottom.

The vibrator inside of his body was making him beyond hard. He was so horny that he felt that he'd be in pain soon. He needed to make a note, to never piss off Servous again. He wrote it off in his head, while sucking on Servous's dick harder, nibbling on his head. His hips bucked upwards, causing more of the dildo to slide inside of him. He then scraped his teeth on the professors shaft, causing the other man to let out a loud moan, not expecting to feel teeth on him, his lips then started to suckle on the tip for a few minutes, savoring the other mans taste.

Servous bucked upwards, moaning. He new that he'd have to stop soon, or he'd burst and he was not ready to burst yet. He bit his lip and said, "That's enough pet. No more." He then pulled his penis away from Lucius's mouth, ignoring the angry glare he was receiving. He new that his lover wanted to drink him down, but he didn't care. He wanted to fuck him.

He pet his lovers head and smiled, "Good boy. Now be prepared for an even bigger cock" He then straddled the other mans waist, and shoved his enormous penis inside of him, without anymore of a warning and started to thrust inside of him, in and out, deeper and harder with each thrust. He smirked when his lover started to making loud moaning sounds. He felt very proud. He new that Lucius hated to be bottom, he loved being in control, so he was glad that he was enjoying this, even though he was being punished. He kept on thrusting in his pet, enjoying his tightness. He loved the feeling of his boyfriend's muscles, clenching his dick hard. It felt so thrilling. He felt full. Even though he loved fucking Lucius, he will not lie and say that he enjoyed it more then being on the bottom. He enjoyed that the most. The feeling of a huge, juicy cock deep inside his most private places. That was the best part of his nights. Though he was not on the bottom tonight, he was punishing Lucius. Even though he new the little bugger was enjoying himself, which was okay with him. So he continued to thrust inside of him, enjoying the grunts and moaning. He let out a growl and started to fuck him even harder.

Lucius groaned, "Sevie touch me."

Servous smirked at that, "What no please?" He said, thrusting faster and faster.

Lucius glared at Servous and let out a loud growl, "PLEASE."

Servous laughed, "As you wish darling." He said, while fucking Lucius's anus harder, while grasping his penis, and started to jack him off, fast and hard with his thrusts.

Lucius thrusted his cock into Servous's hand, wanting him to move his fist faster, which surprisingly Servous did as he silently, asked. His hand pumped his lovers' penis really fast, while his thumb rubbed the other mans mushroom head, flicking it with his fingers, causing a groan from his lover.

Servous kept on rocking his hips, and let out a moan. "I'm going to cum inside of your arse Lucius, be ready for me." He said, thrusting some more and then felt the other mans muscles clench his prick hard, which caused him to explode in his boyfriends arse. "Ohhhhh Lucius, mmmm." He said, pumping his lover's penis faster.

He thrusted a few more times, riding out his orgasm. He then pulled himself from his lovers' body and knelt down between Lucius's knees and inhaled his hard, leaking prick inside of his waiting mouth. His tongue swirled all round Lucius's penis, while his hands started to rub his balls. His finger rubbed the spot right beneath the balls, while his mouth sucked even harder on his dick and Lucious exploded, hard and long, forcing Servous to swallow his cream. Which of course he was not complaining and swallowed it all with pride and happiness. He suckled his boyfriend's prick a few more times, before letting it go with a pop.

Lucius moaned and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Thank you master, I suppose I should be naughty more often, especially if I'm going to get a punishment like that."

Servous laughed, "I suppose you should, though next time you do something naughty, I'm going to take you over my lap and spank your ass until its red with my hand print." He smirked when Lucius shivered with delight and they both fell asleep together, after Servous let go of Lucius's wrists of course.

TBC

Next: While Servous was punishing Lucius, what were Ron and Draco up to? I don't know, why don't you wait to find out lol.

Sorry if this part was kind of short.


	5. Chapter 5

(Thankyou for all of the replies, it makes me want to write more. I love you all)

Title: The newest Poster Boy……(Need help with a name)

Author: Angela

Rating: Mature-Adult

Couples: Ron and Draco, Lucius and Snape

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters', but I do own my story.

Summary: What happens when everyone goes to there bedrooms for the night?

Warning: slash, don't like it…then why the hell are you reading my story? rolls eyes this is a SLASH story!

Part 5

Ron groaned loudly. At the moment, he happend to be sitting on top of Draco Malfoys bed, with his feet and legs dangling down, kicking around. While Draco was sitting at the head of his bed, indian style. He was never in this position before. What were they supposed to do? They were not even friends, and all of a sudden he was living with the Malfoys.Did they talk? Do they hang out together? Did he sleep here? With Draco Malfoy right beside him? His eyes went wide at that thought. He groaned once more, out of boredom and confusion and laid his head down.

Draco chuckled amusingly as he watched Ron. He was always quite easy to read. "Relax Little Weasel, i'm not going to bite you or anything...well not unless you want me to that is." He smirked.

Ron looked up at Draco, from his spot on the bed, and glared at the other boy. "Maybe later on." He mumbled.

"Ohhh was that an invitation Weael?" Draco asked, laughing.

Ron rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Maybe it was and maybe it was not." He then eyed Draco's room once more and sighed. "I'm quite bored Malfoy. Amuse me."

Draco laid down on top of Ron and batted his eyes, smirking. "And how would you like me to amuse you Ronald?" He asked.

Ron sighed, "Do I really have to tell you what to do each step we take Malfoy? I mean you have a guy, in your clothes mind you, in your bed, and all you seem to want to do is talk?"

Draco smirked at him and said, "Yes point taken." He then leant over to Ron and licked his lips and was about to kiss the other boy, when Ron pulled away and laughed at him.

"Sorry Draco, but I've changed my mind. I'm not up to it right now." Ron said, giving Draco a smug grin.

Draco glared at Ron and spat, "You are such a tease!"

Ron smirked and winked at Draco and replied, "Why thankyou Draco. I love being a tease." He snorted.

Draco groaned and rolled over so that he was laying next to Ron and turned his eyes to glare at Ron some more. Snarling at Ron who kept on giggeling. "Are you trying to kill me? Because if you want, I can just hand you the dagger to do it."

Ron rolled his eyes at that and said, "Believe me, if I wanted you dead, you'd be dead already. And I'd have my way with you, before so. So no. I do not want you dead." Ron then looked at Draco and added,"Is this your way of amusing me? "

"Sorry Princess, that I did not know that you were coming tonight, or I would've had something planned ahead of time." Draco said, rolling his eyes. He then smiled at Ron and added, "Though I will say that you and I are going to be staying at Blaizes house for about a week, and he is going to come back with us and stay with us for a week."

Ron's eyes sparkled at that. "Zabini? I like the sound of that. He's quite hot, if I must say so." He laughed when Draco's eyes darkend with jealousy at that. He then patted Draco's cheek and said, "Oi easy 'pretty boy' , don't get your panties in a twist. I never said you were not gorgeous also...just different. He is dark and yummy. When you look at Zabini, he calls out, 'Erotic, sex god.' And when I look at you, you call out, 'a very feminum male that needs to get spanked and fucked." He chuckled, while Draco glared.

"I am not feminm." Draco said, pouting. He stuck out his chest and added, "I'm very manley." He showed off his muscles in his chest, smirking.

Ron laughed, "Ya right Malfoy, I can see you wearing a thong and bra. Very sexey." He said and thought. "Will you wear lingerine for me Draco?" He smirked.

Draco glared at Ron and spat, "No. Your not special enough to see me in my lingerine. Only Blaize can see me that way." He joked.

"You and Zabini eh? Does he bugger you?" Ron smirked.

Draco continued to point his glare at Ron and said, "That is for me to know, and you to find out."

" You can keep on acting innocent Malfoy, but your not buggering me, I'll be the one that buggers you. You can bugger Zabini if you want." Ron said, stretching a little. Draco's shirt went up his tummy a little and showed off nice stomach.

Draco snorted, "Who says that we are going to be buggering at all Little Weasel?"

Ron snorted, "Oh please, like you can say no to me?" He then looked at Draco and smiled, "And also because you are the one that just tried to make out with me."

"Good point." Draco said, sighing and looking around, not sure what to do. "So um, what shall we do?"

Ron chuckled, "Well I don't know about you Malfoy, but I've had a bad night tonight and wouldn't mind sleeping. And then when we wake up, hopefully something is made so I can shove my face with."

"You like to stuff your mouth when you wake up, eh? That is nice to know. I'll remember that." Draco said, smirking.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Shut up and go to bed."

"And who says you are sleeping in my bed?" Draco asked, sitting up and eyeing Ron.

Ron crawelled up the bed and laid on Draco's side of the bed and snuggled under the blanket, inhaling Draco's pillow. He then Said, "Because your bed is nice and comfy and you smell so good."

"Good answer." Draco said and nudged Ron, "Hey Move over, that is my side of the bed." He nudged Ron again, when he did not move. He kept on nudging him and sighed and crawelled over Ron and laid down on the other side of him. "Fine you can sleep there tonight, but tommarow night, you are not." He said. He then grabbed his wand and shut off the light.

Ron snuggled closer to Draco, and Draco snuggled even closer to Ron and they both fell asleep. Or at least Draco tried to, but Ron kept Draco up most of the night by snoring and talking in his sleep. He had to ask him if he is lovers with Seamus, because he had been talking to Seamus in his sleep, which kind of made Draco jealous.

TBC

Next: I'm not sure. There may be a party...or the boys may go visit Blaize.

any suggestions? Please send me your ideas.

I have a newer site that needs stories,fanart,members posting and having fun. We have a few roleplays right now that need more people. its fun. We also would love more harry potter lovers. I also take any stories from any shows or movies. There are lots of games there and challanges.

here is the url, we hope that you join and post

http // z3 . invisionfree . com / The Faerie Wizards

Also I am going to be posting our roleplays up on soon. Lots of Smut/Slash/and Weasleycest...Nothing is posted yet, but when we do post please read it and reply. We are curious to see what you all think of our rp..story.

Here is the url for it

http // www . fanfiction . net / lilickleronniekins


End file.
